Desert Eagle
The Desert Eagle, or Night Hawk .50c, as it was previously known, is one of the pistols featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The Desert Eagle is a powerful semi-automatic pistol available to both teams. It is chambered with .50 Action Express which makes it able to deal high amounts of damage. It is the most powerful handgun in the Counter-Strike Series. For this reason, the Desert Eagle is one of the most popular and widely used weapons in the Counter-Strike games. Currently in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive it costs $800 as opposed to $650 Properties The Desert Eagle is a fairly light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. The Desert Eagle is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages *Extremely powerful ( 1 shot kill to the head, 3 shot kill to the chest) *Very accurate *Fast reload *Can penetrate through most surfaces *Can eliminate enemies with a headshot even if they are equipped with a helmet. Disadvantages *Very small magazine size (7 rounds) *Slow rate of fire *High spread and recoil, especially when on the move *Most expensive Handgun in CS:GO (However it is $150 dollars cheaper in previous titles) Gameplay Tactics *This weapon is fairly cheap, so it can be bought during the pistol round. However, this means the player cannot buy a defusal kit, as a Counter-Terrorist on a bomb defusal map. *2-3 shot bursts should be used at close range. *This pistol may be a good choice for users with very good aim, as a headshot grants an instant kill, even if the target is wearing a helmet. *This weapon has a good effective range, so it may be an ideal sidearm for players equipped with shotguns or SMGs. *This weapon is a good backup for snipers due to its high damage. Use the sniper rifle for long range engagements and switch to this weapon if an enemy gets too close. *Be sure to reload often due to the small magazine size. *If the enemy is not aware of you, go for headshots. *This is the only pistol that can penetrate through walls, whereas other pistols do not; so try to wallbang in order to kill an enemy player that is hiding. *Its ability to one shot kill make it good weapon for player equipped with Tactical shields. *Try not to miss; shooting your ammuniton too quickly (which is especially easy with the Deagle's small clip) will force you to waste time reloading, possibly in the middle of a firefight. Countertactics *Fully automatic weapons can be used to kill its user at close range. *Rifles can be used to kill its user at long range. *The Desert Eagle's low magazine size means that the user is forced to reload regularly *Strike the user with two or more teammates. *Depending on how close you are and if there are any nearby enemies, it may actually be a good idea to rush with a knife to the position of the Desert Eagle user when that player is reloading. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Trivia *The Desert Eagle in the Counter-Strike games comes in two finishes: Black (used only in Deleted Scenes) and chrome silver (used in all other games), the sound is slightly different, too. In Global Offensive, the Desert Eagle instead has a dust-color shiny finish. *The Desert Eagle in Counter-Strike is based on the IMI/Magnum Research Desert Eagle Mark XIX chambered in .50AE. However, the version depicted has slits in the barrel (known as a "fluted barrel") that were only used in .44 Magnum and .357 Magnum models of the Mark XIX. The black Desert Eagle from Deleted Scenes lacks the fluted barrel in addition to the slits in the top of a standard Mark XIX barrel. The model in Global Offensive lacks this and has other markings confirming it as a .50 *It is odd that the Desert Eagle is in Counter-Strike, because no police or military forces have (or ever for that matter) used it in any of it's variants/calibers. *The "Eagle head" marking on the operating slide only appears in early Counter-Strike games. *Before the August 10th, 2012 update, the Desert Eagle in Global Offensive shared its draw and reloading animations with the Glock-18, P2000, P250, and Five-SeveN. **Reloading animations that are currently in use for Desert Eagle in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive are remade pistol animations from the Alpha stages of the game. *The current model in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is re-used from Left 4 Dead 2's Magnum pistol (minus the LAM flashlight) and with new dust-color texture. Gallery :Main article: Night Hawk .50c/Gallery External links *Desert Eagle at Wikipedia Category:Pistols Category:Weapons